


Roommates and other Tumblr Drabbles

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse of the English Language, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gambling, I dont know what else to tag on this fic, M/M, Modern Era, New Baby, Nicknames, Poker, Pregnancy, Roommates, Siblings, Slice of Life, Sneezing, Tea, The Princess Bride - Freeform, Toy Stores, bath and body works wants its glitter back, bath bombs, bathroom ettiquite, but not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Little stories about the people and places that make life memorable: siblings, poker buddies, partners, and giant stuffed goats.A collection of drabbles written for tumblr prompts.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles written from a series of prompts on Tumblr. Im cross-posting because (a) it's easier to find things you're looking for here and (b) I prefer reading on this platform.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said sharing an apartment with your brother was a good idea had never met David. He’s a great roommate most of the time.  
> It’s just that they only have one bathroom.
> 
> For [Tuppenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny)

Whoever said sharing an apartment with your brother was a good idea had never met David. He’s a great roommate most of the time.  
It’s just that they only have one bathroom. 

“David, I hate you” She shouts through the door. “David, I had to pee in a bottle because of you! So get your ass out here.”

David comes into the living room, hair wet and face sheepish.

“Sorry, Sar,” he mutters. “I…”

 **“You fell asleep in the tub?!”** She isn’t sure she heard him. “Dude, just… take a shower like a normal person? And stop stealing my Lush.”


	2. In Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is love.
> 
>  
> 
> For [WritingToKeepMySanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity)

Blink thinks tea is like a literal cup of love. Hot, refreshing love. Perfect for any occasion.

The problem is that tea requires hot water. As does ramen: Mush’s prefered comfort food.

It’s been cold, and their tea kettle only holds so much water. Too little water. It’s getting to be a marital problem.

Blink started the tea kettle. Blink is cold. Blink wants tea. He sees Mush making a beeline for the kitchen. 

**“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!”**

Mush just laughs. “Cup of tea?”


	3. Mouse in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine hears a concerning noise in Jack's penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon.

_Meep!_ There’s a squeak.

Katherine jumps, looking for a mouse in Jack’s penthouse. She doesn’t see any.

She turns to look at Jack. **“D...did you make that noise?”**

He’s preoccupied with wiping his hand on his pants and not meeting her eyes. She watches him, carefully.

Jack sneezes. _Meep!_

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to contain the sudden, irrational protective feelings for Jack Kelly, the impossible boy. Who sneezes like a baby kitten.

And then, the putt of dust catches her, too. She lets out her own sneeze. Loud enough that Race sticks his head out. “Everything okay?”


	4. Things that Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you should just trust your friend's fashion sense. Right?
> 
> Written for [PennySparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow)

Skittery started it. “Let’s go dancing!”

Skittery is one of the token straights in their close circle of friends, but he can be down right flamboyant when he wants to be. Particularly in the summer when he’s off work and bored. A bored Skittery is almost as dangerous as a bored Blink.

Their friend had shown up at their apartment late, with a crop top and enough body glitter to sate a tween in 2001.

He stared. Mush stared. **“You’re going out dressed like that?”**

Blink likes the compromise: only Skittery is wearing glitter but Mush looks hot in guyliner.


	5. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting is a very important part of expecting

Jack is… Jack is afraid. It’s his first kid, okay? He’s afraid and excited and worried and happy and sad and terrified and lost and found, all at the same time.

Although he’s literally lost right now.

Katherine had kicked him out. Him being in the is was distracting. Him breathing in the next room is distracting. He is a distraction.

He’s been running baby errands all day; this is the last. And, he’s here. At the massive FAO Schwarz on Fifth Avenue, where he doesn’t belong in his JC Penny jeans and his target button down and his ratty New York Yankees hat. Staring bewilderedly at the wall of giant, realistic stuffed animals. 

There are lions and tigers and bears and sheep and kangaroos and dragons. And, oh, what will the baby like? What will the baby want? What will Kath want?

His eyes light on a realistic looking stuffed billy goat that reminds him of bridges and trolls. It’s perfect.

He’s half way to the register when he remembers the one instruction Kath gave him: **“Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.”**

He treks back, trying to figure out plan B.


	6. Not My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call me 'Bell'  
> They call me 'Stacey'  
> They call me 'her'  
> They call me 'Jane'  
> That's not my name
> 
>  
> 
> For [PennySparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow)

David comes huffing into the yard, his hat askew and his vest unbuttoned. With school and selling the evening edition, he and Les are always late. Les is just faster, usually.

Race sees him come into the yard without his usual harald. “Davey! Where’s Leslie?”

 **“My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?”** The younger Jacobs complains.

“You,” Race repeats. “Unless you’re called Les, cause you got les style?”

“Les money?” Al suggests, playfully.

“Les time,” David huffs. “He’s got less time than the rest of you, ‘cause he’s supposed to be doing his homework.” 

“That must be it,” Race agrees. “Les time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out what Les was short for. I've settled on the Yiddish name Lazer, which looked somewhat better when I picked it.


	7. House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes are high at Race, Spot, Albert and Jojo's weekly poker game
> 
> For [WritingToKeepMySanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity)

Two hands of cards are turned face down on the scarred kitchen table. On opposite sides, the remaining players stare each other down.

“If you can’t call, you fold. ‘Ems the rules, Racer.”

“We could make it strip poker.” Race fiddlers with his cards.

“Objection! We all already agreed no sexual favors.”

Race reaches for his watch.

The other player looks calculating. “No… I want something else.”

“Just say it, Al!”

 **“If I win, you do dishes for a week.** No complaining.”

“And if I win?”

Spot flicks Race on the ear. “You still owe Jojo from last week, dumbass.”


	8. Never Challenge a Sicilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [pennysparrow's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow) prompt,
>
>> "Drabble prompt- it’s movie night and someone’s never seen a classic (labyrinth, breakfast club, ferris buller, princess bride, etc) and there is outrage and forced watching"

“Oh my God. I think I saw an R.O.U.S.” Race shakes violently.

“R.O.U.S? How do you see a ruse?” Jack asks.

“Umm… the Princess Bride?” David looks at Jack with horror. “The fire swamp?”

“Miracle Max? Iocane powder?” Les adds.

“NEVER CHALLENGE A SICILIAN WHEN DEATH IS ON THE LINE.” Race crows.

“We have neighbors!” Jack objects. “And, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

Spot comes home from work hour later. “Are you watching…?”

“Yep, Jack’s first time.” Race explains.

“Kelly, you depraved child.”

“I think you mean deprived,” David defends.

“Tomato, tomato.”


End file.
